


Аппетит приходит во время еды

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо даже не подозревал, что поход за грибами может завести его так далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аппетит приходит во время еды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Appetite For Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897864) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



Пожалуй, все народности Средиземья могли бы согласиться, что отличительной чертой хоббитов — помимо их волосатых ступней, конечно — была их любовь к еде. За долгие годы Бильбо стал настоящим знатоком в том, что касалось съестного. Начиная с лучших сыров, выдержанных с тем тщанием и заботой, какие достаются не всякому вину, и заканчивая деревенскими пирожками, запеченными до коричневатой хрустящей корочки, которая приобретает особый вкус в сочетании с тягучей карамельно-яблочной начинкой. 

Бильбо всегда придерживался основательного хоббичьего распорядка дня со всеми традиционными приемами пищи и перекусами, коих было порядочно. Путешествие с отрядом гномов стало для него настоящим культурным шоком — во многих смыслах — и вечером, когда он буквально валился на свой лежак от усталости, его желудок громко возмущался малым количеством достававшейся ему еды, хотя ел Бильбо не меньше, чем гномы.

Еда являлась ему во сне, напоминая о тающей на языке нежной молодой кукурузе. О свежесобранных с куста помидорах — победителях ежегодной ярмарки — порезанных толстыми ломтиками, со сметаной и щепоткой сахара. И конечно, о грибах. Ах, не родился еще тот хоббит, который не любил бы грибы! Бильбо снился густой грибной суп; грибы, тушеные в красном вине или просто обжаренные на сливочном масле, чтобы сохранить их богатый природный вкус.

Впрочем, скоро сны прекратились, и Бильбо мало-помалу привык к кочевому образу жизни. Его желудок, неохотно ворча, приспособился к новому распорядку, а чувствительное нёбо — к тому угощению, которым потчевал их Бомбур. Никогда еще постная похлебка из рассыпчатого картофеля и скудной подливы не казалась ему такой вкусной! Никогда еще он так не радовался кусочку солонины в миске и поджаренным на углях сосискам. 

Никто из отряда не жаловался на скудный рацион, с готовностью поглощая все, что было приготовлено, и Бильбо, с тоской вспоминая свой обеденный стол в норе, уставленный яствами, предпочитал помалкивать.

До того дня, когда они нашли грибы.

Устраиваясь лагерем, они всегда дежурили по очереди: кто-то стоял в дозоре, кто-то расседлывал пони или собирал хворост. Народу хватало, и пока одни занимались делом, другие могли отдохнуть. Бильбо не хотел, чтобы его считали бездельником, и если в пони он не слишком разбирался, а в ночной караул его не ставили, то собрать хворост ему было вполне по плечу. 

Гномы постарше с радостью уступили ему это занятие. Они уселись, неспешно раскуривая свои трубки, вырезая что-то из дерева или, как в случае с Дори, продолжая вязать шарф. 

Ори горел желанием помочь или точнее, как подозревал Бильбо, желанием хотя бы ненадолго вырваться из-под опеки старших братьев. Они вдвоем с Бильбо бродили по лесу вокруг стоянки, собирали охапки хвороста и относили его на поляну.

Болтовня Ори действовала успокаивающе, как гудение шмеля. Он говорил о пройденном сегодня пути, рассказывал о своей жизни в Синих горах и о том, как надо правильно точить перья, чтобы буквы выходили тонкими и четкими. Бильбо рассеянно кивал и вытирал пот со лба тем самым обрывком рубахи, которым поделился с ним Бофур. Ни к чему не обязывающий разговор помогал расслабиться. Он представлял, что отправился в поход с одним из своих кузенов и собирает хворост, чтобы можно было разогреть обед: бутерброды, помидоры и жирные сочные сосиски.

Бильбо с сожалением сглотнул слюну: не стоило напрасно дразнить себя мыслью о еде. Пожалуй, он слишком отвлекся. Только этим можно было объяснить тот факт, что Ори заметил грибы первым.

— Должно быть, тут неподалеку водопад, я слышу шум воды... О! Как вы думаете, мастер Бильбо, что это такое? — Ори с любопытством наклонился, разглядывая что-то под ногами.  
Бильбо добавил еще одну толстую ветку к уже собранным и рассеянно уточнил:  
— Что такое «что»?  
— Вот это, — Ори положил на землю свою охапку хвороста и опустился на колени: — Я как-то видел в книге что-то похожее. Кажется, это называлось фунгус.  
— Фунгус? — нахмурившись, переспросил Бильбо и подошел посмотреть, что же нашел Ори: молодой гном явно не собирался заниматься хворостом, пока не удовлетворит свое любопытство. — Не припоминаю, чтобы я когда-нибудь слышал о чем-то подобном... О!

Все его тщательно собранные ветки посыпались на землю. У Бильбо перехватило дыхание. Возле почерневшего от времени трухлявого пня гнездились целые гроздья желтых грибов, многие из которых были размером с его кулак. Бильбо глубоко вдохнул, смакуя знакомый еле уловимый перечно-абрикосовый аромат. 

Грибов было много, достаточно, чтобы накормить весь отряд. Бильбо присел на корточки и погладил изогнутые шелковистые шляпки:  
— Это, дорогой мой Ори, настоящий деликатес, и мы просто обязаны им как следует насладиться. Помоги-ка мне собрать это богатство и отнести в лагерь.  
Ори посмотрел на него с сомнением, но последовал его примеру, обрывая золотистые шляпки:  
— Так значит, фунгус годится в пищу?  
— Не знаю насчет фунгуса, — хмыкнул Бильбо, поднося гриб к носу и с наслаждением вдыхая сладковатый запах. — Но грибы точно годятся. Лисички или старые лесные дамы, как их называла моя матушка. Это будет самое вкусное, что вы пробовали с тех пор, как опустошили мою кладовую.  
— Лисички, — повторил Ори, запоминая новое название.  
— Да, именно, — похвалил его Бильбо, и гном просиял. — Но пообещай мне, что не станешь собирать грибы самостоятельно. Если тебе что-то попадется, позови меня и спроси, прежде чем срывать, хорошо?  
— Обещаю, — удивленно сказал Ори. — Но почему...  
— Эти грибы — самое настоящее лакомство, поверь моему слову, — твердо сказал Бильбо, вспоминая, как таким же образом просвещал своего кузена. — Но далеко не все грибы таковы, и если будешь пробовать их без разбора, поход для тебя закончится намного раньше срока. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Да, мастер Бильбо, — торжественно произнес Ори, так что Бильбо не смог удержаться от улыбки. Молодой гном был так похож на его кузенов-шалопаев. Он хлопнул Ори по спине:  
— Что ж! — Бильбо уже ощущал во рту сладковатый, чуть острый вкус грибов, каким он его помнил. Еще немного — и он рискует захлебнуться слюной. — Давай-ка за дело. Надо еще хворост захватить, а я не уверен, что получится отнести и то, и то.

Как выяснилось, Ори был по-своему смекалистым парнем: у него нашелся за поясом приличного размера мешок, в самый раз под грибы. Они наполнили его под завязку, а потом Ори снова привязал его к поясу, так что они оба смогли подобрать свои охапки хвороста. Всю дорогу обратно Бильбо грела мысль о будущем грибном ужине.

***

К тому времени, как они вернулись, огонь весело полыхал, Бомбур уже подвесил над костром свой котелок, и по лагерю разносился аппетитный запах похлебки с кроликом.

Подозрительно оглядев принесенные грибы, толстый гном все же согласился выделить Бильбо сковороду и небольшой нож, и тот с удовольствием принялся за работу. Ори с любопытством наблюдал за его действиями, и Бильбо, сжалившись над любознательным парнем, усадил его рядом и показал, как чистить грибы и нарезать их ровными ломтиками.

К его удивлению, Балин с кряхтеньем опустился на землю рядом с ними, вытаскивая собственный нож. Он с легкостью управлялся с грибами, и Бильбо озадаченно поднял брови, заметив, что Балин аккуратно разрезает их именно под тем углом, который позволит им скорее приготовиться.

Балин подмигнул ему:  
— Я немало путешествовал в свое время, дружок, и не собираюсь отказываться от блюда, которым, я так понимаю, ты нас собираешься потчевать. — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Бильбо и Ори. — Если, ты, конечно, собираешься?  
— Разумеется! — возмущенно заявил Бильбо. В ответ на его просьбу, Бомбур молча протянул ему флягу с маслом и мешочек с солью, Бильбо налил немного масла на сковороду, довольно прислушался к аппетитному шкворчанию и высыпал грибы. — Они будут хорошо сочетаться с кроликом, и все, кто хочет, получат свою долю.  
— Не жди, что мы откажемся! — громко воскликнул Глоин, и гномы одобрительно загудели. — Мы пробовали твою стряпню, мастер Бэггинс.  
— Ох, — Бильбо помешал грибы, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец. — Очень приятно. Большое спасибо.  
— Благодарности можешь оставить себе, а мы предпочитаем полные желудки, — проворчал Дори, и его слова вызвали очередной одобрительный гул.  
— Я думаю, что мы с Бомбуром справимся... Кстати, — Бильбо нахмурился, хотя насыщенный аромат, поднимающийся со сковороды, сейчас привлекал все его внимание. Сюда бы еще полчашки сливочного масла, но и так будет вкусно. Бильбо присыпал грибы солью. — Кажется, двое гномов где-то запропастились?  
Подсчитав всех находящихся в лагере, он получил только одиннадцать, не считая одного волшебника и одного хоббита. Быстро перебрав в уме имена, Бильбо обнаружил, что отсутствуют Торин и Двалин.  
— Они отправились на разведку, — голос Фили раздался прямо над ухом у Бильбо, и он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда молодой гном наклонился через его плечо, принюхиваясь к содержимому сковороды. Никто не смог бы его обвинить: густой запах грибов, чуть сладковатый и острый, будоражил аппетит. Тем не менее, это не помешало Бильбо шлепнуть по руке Фили ложкой.  
— А-а! — строго сказал он. — Не трогать! Они должны как следует приготовиться, и никто не будет их пробовать, пока они не окажутся в миске вместе с кроликом. Даже я, — добавил он с сожалением, хотя это было только справедливо. Фили обиженно посмотрел на него, Кили тихо хихикнул, а до Бильбо только тогда дошло, что он ударил принца. 

Что ж, принцу стоит поучиться держать руки при себе, подумал он и с достоинством расправил плечи. В Шире готовка грибов считалась весьма уважаемым занятием, и Бильбо не потерпел бы вмешательства ни от кого, даже от членов королевской семьи. 

Вскоре Бильбо и Бомбур наполняли миски, накладывая кролика и грибы. Бильбо немного переживал, что Бомбур затаит на него обиду, но его опасения были беспочвенны: Бомбур жаждал вкусить новое блюдо с тем же нетерпением, что и остальные. Гномы осторожно попробовали незнакомую еду, и скоро их уже было за уши не оттащить от мисок.

Последняя ложка грибов была выложена в миску, и Бильбо чуть не завыл от разочарования, обнаружив, что ему самому так и не досталось ни кусочка. Он мог похвастаться умением готовить, а вот умение делить еду на порции никогда не было его сильной стороной, так что оставалось только смотреть, как его грибы исчезают в глотках прожорливых гномов. 

— Там на поляне было еще много, мастер Бильбо, — промычал Ори с набитым ртом и поморщился, заработав от брата подзатыльник. Он торопливо проглотил и добавил: — Вы помните дорогу или мне пойти с вами?  
— Нет-нет, — Бильбо замахал руками, — ешь, не отвлекайся. Я помню, куда идти. — К тому же, так он смог бы сделать небольшую заначку только для себя.  
— Если увидишь Торина и Двалина, скажи им, что ужин готов, — добавил Кили, выскребая пальцем остатки подливы со дна и с удовольствием облизывая его, пользуясь тем, что рядом нет никого из родичей, кто мог бы попенять ему за подобное отсутствие манер.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — пробормотал Бильбо, беря с собой пустой мешок. Если он встретит Торина и Двалина, конечно, он отправит их ужинать. Но сначала надо было собрать грибы. Бильбо решительно направился в сторону поляны, где они с Ори наткнулись на лисички. Если уж одного мешка хватило на одиннадцать гномов и волшебника, то другого с избытком хватит на двух гномов и хоббита. 

Ну, или хотя бы просто хватит.

***

Поляна отыскалась довольно легко: даже если Бильбо не мог похвастаться таким уж хорошим чувством направления, у него был исключительный нюх на грибы. То тут, то там виднелись многочисленные желтые шляпки, и Бильбо быстро заполнил мешок доверху. Учитывая, что надо было накормить еще двух гномов, он решил не испытывать судьбу. Поднявшись на ноги, он отряхнул руки и с сожалением оглядел поляну. Грибов оставалось порядочно, хватило бы на еще один ужин. Может, если он как следует приготовит эти, Торин разрешит им утром собрать оставшиеся.

Во фляжке, что дал ему Бомбур, еще оставалось масло, соли было достаточно, но внезапно это показалось Бильбо слишком примитивным. Торина не так-то легко впечатлить, и мысль о том, чтобы подать ему просто жареные грибы, прежде чем просить о любезности, показалась Бильбо не самой удачной.

Что ж, это было довольно легко исправить. Он нашел грибы; если он оглядится вокруг и поищет еще, то отыщет решение проблемы. Туковская сторона побудила его отправиться в путешествие, но благодаря бэггинсовскому наследию, он точно знал особый ингредиент, который убедит короля проявить снисходительность, достаточную для того, чтобы собрать грибы еще на один ужин.

Любимый рецепт его отца был одним из самых тщательно оберегаемых семейных секретов, а дело было всего лишь в нужных травах. Если бы только поблизости была река, он мог бы найти те, что растут по берегам, как раз, чтобы добавить немного сладости к пряному вкусу грибов.

Ори говорил, что слышал шум водопада, и, прислушавшись, Бильбо действительно смог различить гул падающей воды не так далеко от поляны. А где водопад — там и река или ручей. По крайней мере, взглянуть не помешало бы. Солнце было еще высоко над горизонтом, так что он не рисковал заблудиться в темноте, ведь иначе о любых просьбах можно было бы забыть. 

Бильбо постоял немного в нерешительности, не зная, то ли продолжить поиски трав, то ли вернуться в лагерь с тем, что есть. В конце концов, он фыркнул и пошел в сторону водопада. Как говорится, семь бед — один ответ, и с полным мешком грибов он отправился на поиски еще одной добычи.

***

Как оказалось, поиск трав в незнакомом лесу не имел ничего общего с неспешной прогулкой по лесистым долинам, окружавшим Хоббитон, или даже с походом до самого Фрогмортона. Если бы не плеск воды, Бильбо уже сдался бы и вернулся в лагерь, удовольствовавшись грибным уловом; судя по раздающемуся ворчанию, его желудок вполне одобрял этот план.

Он двигался вперед на чистом упрямстве. Может, постоянное пребывание в компании гномов так действовало ему на нервы, а может, ему просто захотелось сделать хоть что-то по-своему, так или иначе, он с мрачной решимостью продолжал идти. Когда Бильбо наконец выбрался на берег реки, то чуть не свалился с обрыва прямо в воду. Должно быть, презабавно он выглядел, размахивая рукой, чтобы восстановить равновесие, а другой крепко прижимая к груди мешок со своей драгоценной добычей.

В результате падения удалось избежать, и Бильбо с облегчением прислонился к дереву, закатив глаза. Ну почему все непременно должно быть так сложно?

Без свидетелей легко было посмеяться над собственной глупостью, и Бильбо только покачал головой, хихикая как хоббитенок. Он повернулся к водопаду, любуясь открывающимся видом: как на картинке с золотистыми отблесками солнечных лучей, искрящихся в струях воды и...

Бильбо застыл с открытым ртом, глядя на Торина Дубощита, стоящего за серебристой завесой водопада в чем мать родила, запрокинув голову навстречу падающим струям. Волосы падали ему на спину темной волной, липли к широким плечам. Бильбо смотрел, как Торин поднимает руки, как трет голову чем-то зажатым в кулаке, и пена просачивается сквозь его пальцы, покрывая волосы, а мыльные потеки струятся по спине и рукам.

Мешок с грибами упал на землю, лежащие сверху желтые шляпки выкатились, рассыпавшись по изумрудной траве, но Бильбо этого даже не заметил. Его глаза были прикованы к обнаженной коже, бесстыдно открытой его взору, следовали за пенными дорожками, прочерчивавщими могучие предплечья и стекавшими дальше по гладкой спине к изгибам крутого зада. 

Пока он смотрел, Торин наклонился вперед, упираясь руками в скалу и подставляя плечи и спину хлещущим струям. Его мускулистые ноги были расставлены, чтобы удержать равновесие под напором водопада, даже обнаженные ступни казались Бильбо необычайно сильными, а мощные лодыжки мало кого из хоббитов оставили бы равнодушным, и Бильбо не был исключением.

Он сглотнул. Перед ним было столько воды, а во рту пересохло, язык прилип к небу, когда он смотрел, как капли текут по губам Торина, падают с его носа. Как кончик языка появляется на мгновение, облизывая влажный рот, словно приглашая припасть к нему и утолить жажду.

Пена уносилась водой, открывая гладкую блестящую кожу. С такого расстояния Бильбо не мог разглядеть шрамы или кровоподтеки, только молочно-белую кожу, жгуты мускулов под ней и шелковые волны волос, расплескавшиеся по плечам. 

Торин повернулся, собираясь присесть на каменный выступ, может, чтобы отдохнуть или чтобы было проще мыться. Бильбо внезапно осознал, что стоит столбом, раскрыв рот, на берегу, и открой Торин глаза — он обнаружит незваного гостя, чьи штаны не скрывают направления его мыслей. 

Бильбо упал на четвереньки и метнулся за дерево, спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях и с усилием сглотнул. Торин сейчас должен был стоять к нему лицом, водить крепкими намыленными руками по груди и животу. Конечно, смотреть на это было бы верхом невежливости, он и без того грубо вторгся в личное пространство; это было непростительно.

А раз уж он и так проявил прискорбную бестактность... Бильбо чуть подвинулся и осторожно выглянул из-за ствола, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Он прикусил язык, увидев, как Торин развернулся и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под струи воды. Это давало Бильбо превосходную возможность разглядеть изгиб его мощного горла, и он невольно представил, каково было бы оставить на нем отметины, прихватить зубами кожу и ощутить под ней бьющуюся жилку.

Взгляд Бильбо уже не подчинялся его воле, спускаясь ниже, лаская темные соски, затвердевшие под холодной водой, и мокрые завитки волос на груди, скользя еще дальше — к манящим четко очерченным мышцам живота, обводя пупок и...

— Наслаждаешься видом? — глухо пророкотали за спиной. Если бы не широкая гномья ладонь, накрывшая рот Бильбо, его испуганный визг услышали бы даже в Шире. — Спокойно, парень. Я же не поймал тебя со спущенными штанами, — сухо сказал Двалин. — Не нужно доставлять королю беспокойство. Ему и без тебя забот хватает.

Бильбо мог только смотреть на него, так как рука Двалина все еще надежно зажимала ему рот. Кажется, его глаза должны были вывалиться из орбит и упасть наземь, так широко они были раскрыты. Их начало щипать, и Бильбо моргнул, судорожно сглатывая, пока в голове проносились вихрем варианты оправданий. Увы, ни одно из них не было достаточно убедительным.

Бильбо не мог толком вспомнить, зачем он пришел сюда, и уж тем более объяснить, почему торчал здесь и подглядывал из-за дерева, как озабоченный подросток, пускающий слюни на женщин, развешивающих выстиранное белье.

Что бы он ни лепетал в свое оправдание, кажется, Двалин не был настроен его выслушивать. Вместо этого он уселся рядом с Бильбо, так что толстый ствол едва скрывал его мощную фигуру. Выглянув с другой стороны, он одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Да, все так же красив. Торин всегда притягивает взгляды, что в одежде, что без.  
— Ты... — прохрипел Бильбо. В горле у него снова пересохло, и он с усилием сглотнул. Кажется, единственная влага была там, у водопада, стекала с красивого обнаженного гнома, на которого Двалин смотрел сейчас с тем же интересом, что и Бильбо недавно. Бильбо снова сглотнул, пытаясь хоть немного увлажнить рот, и сухо сказал: — Это не слишком порядочно с нашей стороны подглядывать за ним, когда он моется.  
Двалин громко хохотнул, и только шум водопада о камни помешал Торину его услышать:  
— Да неужто, взломщик? Если ты такой порядочный, что ты тут делаешь, прячась за деревом?  
— Я... только искал Торина, — начал объяснять Бильбо. — Вас обоих! Кили сказал, что я должен вам передать... что вы захотите узнать... что ужин готов! По большей части, — добавил он, скорбно оглядывая рассыпанные грибы. Скажи ему кто час назад, что сегодня он увидит кое-что получше, он бы не поверил.  
— Угу, сказать ему про ужин, значит. Вместо этого я вижу, как ты пожираешь его глазами, словно он ужин и есть, — усмехнулся Двалин. — Ну смотри, коли так хочется. Я твой секрет не выдам.  
— Я не... — запротестовал Бильбо, подавив удивленный возглас, когда Двалин двумя пальцами взял его за подбородок и повернул его голову в сторону водопада. Торин все еще стоял к ним лицом, только теперь он смотрел вниз, его мокрые волосы льнули к плечам и рукам, и Бильбо шумно сглотнул, глядя, как Торин натирает мылом грудь, и белые пенные струи текут по его ладоням, прочерчивают живот, спускаются к бедрам и... ох.  
— Есть на что посмотреть, да? — пророкотал Двалин Бильбо в самое ухо. — Красавец-гном! Не знаю, что об этом думают хоббиты, хотя, пожалуй, можно догадаться. Нравится то, что видишь, взломщик?  
— Ээ... да, — выдохнул Бильбо, откидываясь на Двалина и продолжая смотреть, как Торин намыливает бедра. Крепкие сильные ноги, мощные и волосатые — не хуже, чем у любого хоббита. Бильбо чуть не застонал, когда Торин нагнулся, потирая ступни. Пальцы на ногах у Бильбо поджались от одного вида того, как сокращаются мышцы бедер и лодыжек при каждом неторопливом движении.  
Он ни за что бы не подумал, что гномы могут двигаться так плавно, с таким изяществом. Торин будто перетекал из одной позы в другую, как вода, его ладони скользили вместе с бруском мыла по бедрам и между ними.  
— Да, тебе это нравится, — шепнул Двалин, обдавая щеку Бильбо горячим дыханием. — Нравится настолько, что ты готов остаться и смотреть. Если бы я не наткнулся на тебя, что бы ты стал делать?  
— Н-ничего, — выдавил Бильбо, прикусив губу, когда широкая ладонь устроилась на его животе, а мощные пальцы проникли в просвет между пуговицами, легонько поглаживая. Его потянули назад, и он бухнулся Двалину на колени, слишком поглощенный зрелищем, чтобы возражать: Торин методично мыл пах.  
— Совсем ничего? — мягко усмехнулся Двалин. — Ты не присоединился бы к нему под водопадом? Его член не поместился бы у тебя во рту даже в спокойном виде. Разве ты не хочешь попробовать его на вкус?

В самом деле, как Бильбо мог видеть, мягкий член в намыленной руке Торина был значительно больше, чем у любого хоббита, с которым он имел дело. Бильбо попытался представить, каков он на вкус, поначалу такой чистый, пахнущий мылом, а затем на головке выступает солоноватая капля, которую можно слизнуть, чувствуя, как плоть набухает и твердеет, а сверху хлещут упругие струи воды.  
Почувствовав легкое прикосновение, Бильбо облизал губы и ощутил вкус соли, пота и кожи, когда Двалин просунул в его рот большой палец. Бильбо бездумно начал посасывать его, обводя ноготь кончиком языка, и Двалин позади него издал хриплый смешок.  
— Нравится идея? — проворчал он. — Я бы посмотрел на это зрелище. У тебя славный рот, а он настоящее загляденье, когда кончает.  
Говорить об этом с такой уверенностью Двалин мог, только если видел это лично. Бильбо прикусил палец, продолжая сжимать зубами костяшку, даже когда Двалин тихо ругнулся и обхватил Бильбо поперек груди, прижимая к себе плотнее. Бильбо почувствовал, как в зад ему упирается что-то твердое, непохожее ни на нож, ни на пряжку ремня, и сжал зубы сильнее, чувствуя привкус крови, когда Двалин толкнулся в него сзади.  
— Славный рот и острые зубки, — прошипел Двалин, отвешивая Бильбо легкую затрещину, затем посильнее, пока он наконец не выпустил палец с протяжным стоном. — Торину не понравилось бы такое обращение.  
— Я бы не... я бы никогда... — пролепетал Бильбо, забывая моргать, когда Торин снова запрокинул голову под струи воды. Он поднял руки, перебирая мокрые темные пряди, полностью открытый жадному взгляду Бильбо: мощь его бедер, широко расставленных ног, тяжелая плоть, спокойно висящая между ними и достаточно внушительная, чтобы Бильбо смог обхватить ее только обеими руками, если бы осмелился. За членом виднелись покрытые курчавым волосом яйца, и рот Бильбо наполнился слюной, стоило только представить, как он берет этот член в рот, сосет его, как сосал палец Двалина. И смотрит, как Торин запрокидывает голову совсем по другой причине.

Позади него Двалин приглушенно зарычал, ухватив Бильбо за бедра, и потянул его на себя, вжимаясь в его задницу через штаны. Широкая ладонь скользнула выше, и Бильбо не удержался от вскрика, ощутив прикосновение к собственному напряженному члену, упиравшемуся в ткань штанов.  
— Нет, ты бы не стал кусаться, только не с ним, — простонал Двалин. — Ты бы позволил ему трахнуть твой славный ротик и твою славную задницу, верно? Ты бы позволил ему отыметь тебя, как вздумается, да?  
— Я... — Бильбо задохнулся, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, когда Двалин повел рукой вверх, вдоль его изнывающего в штанах члена, в то же время продолжая тереться о его задницу.  
— Ты бы позволил, — уверенно произнес Двалин. — Я не слепой, да и остальные тоже. Ты бы стал перед ним на колени, если бы он намекнул.

Там под водопадом, на коленях перед Торином, ведя руками по гладкой от мыла коже? Пожалуй, что да. Или, еще лучше, на мягкой кровати, там бы он позволил все что угодно, отбросив последние остатки респектабельности ради жаркой, удушающей волны желания, пока не почувствовал бы соленую густоту семени на языке и клейкую влагу на бедрах. Он мог бы, о да, он вполне мог бы. 

Прикрыв глаза, Бильбо, не отрываясь, смотрел сквозь ресницы, как Торин выходит из воды и капли скатываются по гладкой мокрой коже. Зрелище, как сказал Двалин, о да, бесподобное зрелище, которое так и тянуло осквернить. Вместо этого Бильбо прикусил язык и, не сводя глаз с Торина, сдался грубому напору тяжелой гномьей руки, кончая прямо в штаны. 

Позади него Двалин простонал и задышал часто ему в ухо, достигая пика. Пальцы другой его руки впились в бедро Бильбо с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки. Двалин крепко держал его, вжимаясь в него и содрогаясь, наконец он откинулся назад, распластавшись на траве.

Придя в себя, Бильбо обнаружил, что щурится, глядя в синее небо, а над ним проплывают пухлые облака. Он с трудом приподнялся и нахмурился, обнаружив, что Торин уже успел натянуть штаны и сидел на обломке скалы, расчесывая волосы.

Что ж, уныло подумал Бильбо, он и так порядком насладился видом. Теперь же ему открывался вид на довольно улыбающегося Двалина, и он не знал толком, чем это ему грозит.  
— Хм. Ну что ж, — кашлянул Бильбо, нервно потирая пальцы. В Шире с этим было проще, там не приходилось опасаться, что тот, с кем ты покувыркался в теньке после обеда, решит вдруг снести тебе голову топором. — Я не... то есть, это...  
— Ужин почти готов, так ты говорил? — ухмыльнулся Двалин. — Иди и поешь. Я передам его величеству. Думаю, мне не помешает ополоснуться.  
— Да, конечно, — поспешно сказал Бильбо, нервно разглаживая помятые штаны и проверяя, не осталось ли мокрых пятен. Ему и самому не мешало бы вымыться, но сейчас не самое подходящее время. Бильбо потоптался на месте. Даже если его и не собираются лишать головы, он не хотел бы, чтобы на него затаили обиду или оскорбились в своих чувствах. Он прикусил губу и неуверенно начал:  
— Двалин...  
— Иди уже, я сказал, — нетерпеливо повторил Двалин. — Или ты все-таки хочешь устроить мне это зрелище?  
— Да чтоб тебя!.. — возмущенно фыркнул Бильбо, вздернув подбородок. — Прекрасно! Тогда сам скажешь своему... королю, что ужин готов. А без зрелища как-нибудь обойдетесь! — Он подхватил мешок с грибами и устремился прочь, не удостоив взглядом Двалина с его насмешливым: — Какая жалость!

С этого момента, он будет любоваться только деревьями, холмами и речушками! Никаких водопадов и того, что скрывается под ними, а грибы достаточно вкусны и с щепоткой соли безо всяких трав.

А если Кили так не терпится, чтобы Торин съел свой ужин, то пусть ищет его сам.

Бильбо не стал обращать внимание на тянущее чувство внизу живота. Наверняка дело в том, что его желудок изнывает от голода, только и всего.

***

Никто в лагере не удивился тому, что его так долго не было, хотя Ори сел рядом и любезно помог ему нарезать собранные грибы. Рутинная работа отвлекала Бильбо от неположенных мыслей, не позволяя вспоминать о гладкой, мокрой коже и крепких ладонях на его собственном члене.

Все время, что он готовил вторую партию грибов, его желудок бурчал, не переставая, пока золотистые шляпки исходили паром на сковороде, становясь мягче и темнее и испуская непередаваемый аромат.

Бильбо как раз раскладывал их по мискам, когда Торин и Двалин вышли к стоянке. Торин как всегда ступал, гордо расправив плечи, как истинный король, а Двалин топал за ним вразвалку с уверенным видом. Поравнявшись с Бильбо, он подмигнул ему, и Бильбо почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щеки, причем вовсе не от близости походного костра. 

Бильбо с вызовом бухнул в миски остатки похлебки с кроликом и вручил им, буркнув под нос:  
— Вот.  
Двалин подхватил свою миску, прежде чем она опрокинулась ему на колени, продолжая ухмыляться. Не обращая на него внимания, Бильбо протянул вторую миску Торину. Тот хмуро кивнул и ковырнул грибы вилкой. Видимо, он решил, что они съедобны, а может просто считал, что Бильбо не посмеет отравить его при стольких свидетелях. В любом случае, он подцепил кусок и принялся жевать, не испытывая при этом, как показалось Бильбо, особого удовольствия.

Бильбо сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, старательно давя поднимающееся изнутри чувство обиды. Чего еще он ожидал от Торина? Услышать похвалу за свое скудное подношение? Получить в награду теплый взгляд или даже улыбку? Ничего личного их не связывало, по крайней мере, ничего, о чем бы Торин знал.

Бильбо вдруг стало так тошно от самого себя, он подхватил свою миску и сел ужинать. Грибы были именно такими, как он и представлял: в меру нежные, остро-сладковатые на языке. Их вкус отлично сочетался с кроликом, и Бильбо ел, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком, а если его взгляд то и дело ускользал от миски, останавливаясь на влажных завитках волос, блестящих в закатных лучах словно шелк... что ж, хоббиты всегда славились своим аппетитом, а его аппетит в отношении гномов только разгорелся.

— Это вкусно, взломщик, — буркнул Двалин. Он хотя бы ел с явным наслаждением, отправляя в рот кусок за куском, и довольно мычал.  
— Я готовил только грибы, — возразил Бильбо, кинув быстрый взгляд на Бомбура.  
— Это вкусно, — внезапно произнес Торин, и Бильбо заморгал от удивления, перестав жевать. Торин съел еще один кусок, слизнув каплю подливы с нижней губы.  
— Ээ... спасибо, — слабо сказал Бильбо. Он прокашлялся, поймав внимательный взгляд Двалина: глаза у него смеялись. — Там на поляне еще много осталось, если у нас есть время...  
— Мы должны собрать их утром, — сказал Торин, даже не заметив, что перебивает. — И добавить к припасам.  
— Да, именно это я и хотел предложить, — подхватил Бильбо. Грибы, которых хватит на несколько дней — это больше, чем он мог рассчитывать.  
— Здесь недалеко есть место, где потом можно вымыться, — продолжил Торин. — Если вы, конечно, хотите искупаться, мастер взломщик.  
— Да, я знаю, — отозвался Бильбо и тут же прикусил язык, чуть не взвыв от боли. Как глупо! Он с тем же успехом мог признаться, что подглядывал за ним! Как будто мало ему было одного гнома с топором на его голову.  
Но прежде, чем Торин успел заподозрить, что кроется за его словами, Двалин громко фыркнул, и сердце у Бильбо ушло в пятки. Он же не собирается рассказать при всех, при Торине, он не может...  
— Славно придумано: нам всем не мешало бы искупаться, — хмыкнул Двалин. — Думаю, никто не откажется смыть вонь, пока глаза не начали слезиться. — Он повернулся к Балину и ухмыльнулся: — Сдается мне, я чувствую твой запах даже отсюда, братец, и могу сказать, что ты не маргаритками пахнешь!

Торин и обидевшийся Балин, оба сердито набросились на Двалина, и никто из них не заметил, как он подмигнул Бильбо. Остальные гномы принялись громко спорить, действительно ли от них так воняет или нет, и за этим шумом никто не обращал внимание на уткнувшегося в свою миску Бильбо.  
Пожалуй, он должен быть благодарен Двалину за это неожиданное спасение.

Покончив с ужином, Бильбо вымыл миску и улегся на свой лежак, спор к тому времени прекратился, только иногда слышалось чье-то обиженное бурчание. Он уже начал засыпать, заранее смирившись с предстоящими снами, из-за которых утром его член будет распирать штаны, когда шаги совсем рядом с его головой, вырвали его из дремоты. 

Прежде, чем он успел вскочить, тяжелая рука опустилась ему на грудь, не давая подняться, и Двалин прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Думаю, завтра мы увидим, что за зрелище скрывается под твоей одеждой.  
Бильбо шумно сглотнул. Завтра все они отправятся к реке, и естественно разденутся, чтобы вымыться. Двалин, вероятно, тоже, а может, и Торин захочет лишний раз искупаться. Не один, а целых два мускулистых гнома с мокрыми волосами и блестящей кожей, все в мыльной пене.  
— Думаю, да, — выдохнул Бильбо, и широкая ухмылка Двалина обещала, что он это запомнит.

Бильбо свернулся под одеялом, чувствуя другую разновидность голода, теперь, когда желудок его был приятно наполнен, а во рту еще оставался вкус грибов. Нет, он не пытался представить вместо этого другой вкус, не разрешил себе даже думать о губах и языке, о свежевымытой коже и мокрых волосах.

Хоббиты известны своей любовью к еде, но, по-видимому, у гномов другие вкусы. И если Бильбо собирался поделиться с ними своей страстью к грибам, то будет только справедливо, если он сам переймет от них что-то новое.

И даже если единственное, что их объединяет — это страсть к одному темноволосому, величественному гному, Бильбо был твердо намерен серьезно подойти к делу.  



End file.
